Our Night Changes
by 03rm921
Summary: What would happen differently if Tony and Zoe was dating in After Hours?
_This Story is set during After Hours._

 _Summary: What would happen differently if Tony and Zoe was dating in After Hours?_

 _A/N Tony and Zoe are living together in this story it can continue from my two stories Next step and_ Reunited One Last Time. _and people who think this looks familiar yes I have done this one before but I wanted to changed a few thing on it to make it better.._

 _I prefer not to use beta so i am sorry for any errors or spelling mistake I have made but I would rather you pm me more that review because some people like my stories so_ _i am sticking to how i write them if you don't like them or having trouble reading them pm my errors or don't read_

* * *

Tony, Bishop and McGee were in the bullpen.

"So what have you got planned tonight Tony" McGee asked

"I'm taking Zoe to Fiola's tonight at 7:00. She has always wanted to go.

"Oh, fancy! How'd you get that reservation?"

"A buddy of mine knows the chef; I had to put down a hundred bucks to secure the reservation, non-refundable." Tony answered

"What are you- crazy? We're on government salaries."

"Yeah, it is a little crazy, but I like to live on the edge."

"What do you plan on doing afterwards then" Bishop asked

"Well since we live together we will go home and watch a movie maybe"

"You don't talk about your day"

"Sometimes Talking's overrated, McOprah."

Actually, Tony, I think that communication is the key to a solid relationship.

I find it difficult to take communication advice from a guy who talks to his girlfriend in binary.

McGee laughs "We speak English, too."

"Mm.I can imagine the pillow talk. Terrorism, gun running, hacking it's so hot, McGee."

"Actually, we barely talk about work at home at all, yep, it's a rule, in fact, and we do a thing called a "download dinner," and get the work talk out of the way."

"I'm sorry, "download dinner?" Bishop asked

Do we want to know what that is?" Tony also asked

"We set a timer, we talk about each other's respective workdays, once the timer goes off, and then we're done talking about work."

"Are you an egg? I just threw up in my mouth"

"Too much information" Gibbs said as he came though "We got a body, Grab your gear."

"Do we all have to go?' Cause it's getting kind of late." Tony asked

"You got someplace else to be, Dinozzo?"

"Nothing that can't be changed."

""Not for a nominal fee, boss." McGee said

"Hundred bucks, wasn't exactly nominal"

"So much for living on the edge, huh?"

* * *

A few hours later Tony was in his apartment, he was getting the movie ready for him and Zoe tonight. She was meeting him at the restaurant. He doubled checked every think was ready and he then headed out the door... A few minutes later he arrived at the restaurant and saw Zoe waiting outside for him they hugged and then they both went in.

A few hours later Tony and Zoe entered the apartment

"Dinner was fantastic, thank you Spider"

"My pleasure"

"How you get us in there"

"A buddy of mine knows the chef"

"Oh great, so are you ready for the Movie"

"Yes I am"

They both got changed into something more comfortable and then sat down on the couch and she then curled up to him and they then started watching the movie together.

* * *

They were halfway though the movie when Zoe looked at Tony and knew he wasn't paying attention to the movie.

"Tony are you Ok"

"Yea why"

"It's just seems like you and trying to figure something out, is this about the case you have just done"

"Yes it is"

"Ok what do you think it wrong about it?"

"Well the gun Petty Officer Muldoon had in his glove compartment was a rare antique, and that's weird, right? He asked her

"Definitely, because an expert marksman like that would have kept a family heirloom locked away in a case..."

"At the very least, well-oiled and maintained," he finished for her "there's no way Petty Officer Muldoon would've taken three shots to drop that guy. He would've nailed him on the first shot. he said

"He's a pro." She said

"Yeah, well, pros do miss on the first shot."

"There something you're missing Tony I think you should head back to the crime scene, tonight"

"Tonight, but what about the rest of the movie"

"It can wait; you need to sort this out"

"Your right, do you want to come"

"Yes I would love to help out. My team is only on desk duty tomorrow"

"OK let's go"He said they then got up and changed ad headed out to the crime scene

* * *

Bishop and Gibbs had just arrived at the crime scene

"Special Agent Gibbs. Back again." the police office said

"Yeah, thought we'd have a second look."

Suit yourself; your friends are over there.

Our friends?

"Boss? Bishop." McGee said

"McGee? Delilah? What are you guys doing here?

"I imagine the same thing you are." Delilah said

"Guess, uh, Tony was the only one that was able to keep this out of his head.

Just then a Tow truck pulled up

"I thank you, good sir." Tony said as he and Zoe exited the tow truck"

"What are you guys doing here?" McGee asked

"Same thing you are here for apparently" Zoe said

"How did your downloded dinner go" Tony said with a grin

"No comment." Delilah said

"Okay, what do we got? Gibbs asked

"Well, Muldoon's story is Swiss cheese."

"He lied to us about where he came from, I found out the convenience store is on the opp" Delilah then slapped him "Sorry, Delilah informed me that the convenience store is in the opposite direction." McGee said

"From what Tony told me there's no way he could've been the shooter." Zoe said

"Or that he was even attacked, Grafton wasn't even holding his knife when he was killed." Bishop said

"Amy Harrison." Gibbs said

"Boss?"

"It's the only name we haven't talked about, Dinozzo, Bishop; canvass the tree line behind these cars."

"McGee, you tear her car apart."

"I already did" Abby said as she step out of the car "I got tired of waiting for the tow truck, so I came over with Delilah and McGee, and you're gonna be really happy that I did."

"You find something?" Delilah asked

"Yeah, Okay, so, this vehicle has Internet via an onboard satellite connection, It makes it, like, a local Wi-Fi hot spot, Amy Harrison used that to text Petty Officer Muldoon this afternoon after Grafton was killed."

"She lied to us." Tony said

"She knew him." McGee said

"Actually she's been texting him for the last three months." Abby Told Them

"She knew him really well."

* * *

McGee, Bishop, Delilah and Zoe were all in the bullpen as Tony and Gibbs came from interrogation

What'd you get? Zoe said

"That's his story, and he's sticking' to it." Tony replied

"What do we have? Gibbs asked

"Well, nothing on the plasma." McGee said

"Yeah, we usually don't set that out till first thing in the morning."

"And morning hasn't happened yet."

"Improvise, "Like you did with that dinner I slaved over." Delilah said

"I thought we settled all of that."

I'll take that, Okay; we've got a dead guy on the road with a rap sheet a mile long."

"We also have a hero petty officer claiming to be the shooter." McGee added

"Motive."

"No idea, But we know the girl is involved." Tony put up a sticky note up.

Zoe slapped him on the arm

"What"

"I think you may have gone a little overboard with your stick figures' non-sticky parts."

"Well, how else are you supposed to know that it's female?""

She slapped him again "Um, long hair? Skirt." Zoe Replied

He sighs" Everybody's a critic."

Gibbs phone rang

"Abbs, on my way down"

* * *

After the Case was solve all of them were ready to go home

"Ah, I can't wait to take a shower." McGee said

"Oh, I just want to crawl into bed." Delilah

"Spider and I can finally finished that movie" Zoe said

I'm actually looking forward to going home now."

"Good morning, people at NCIS. Boss, we can go home now?"

"Told you to go home 13 hours ago."

Gibbs phone rang

"Go, go, go" They all ran to the elevator

How many?Gibbs said the he stopped the elevator doors from closing "Hold on"

* * *

As soon as the second case was finished Tony entered his apartment to see Zoe sitting on the couch, he sat by her and put his arm around her and kissed he cheek.

"Are we ready to finish the movie Spider or would you like to rest first you look tired."

He looked at her and smiled "Let's finish the movie first"

They had just finished the movie and were now in bed. Tony looked down at Zoe who had her head on his chest she had fallen asleep a few minutes ago and he was thinking how lucky he was to have her in his life. She had helped them in the case and he was thankful for her, if it was any other woman they would of left a soon as he had starting to talk about the case. He the realized that he loved Zoe Keates.#

* * *

 _Thanks for reading, hoped you enjoyed it._


End file.
